ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yarnek
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Yarnek! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Memory Alpha:Sandbox page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Morder (Talk) 21:36, 18 June 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Question I was told on my discussion page that I could ask here if had any questions. Actually, I was wondering about my user page. When I click on the edit this page link I just get a gray box that says it's loading and on my other computer I just get a white box like this exept there are no buttons on the top and I can't type anything Yarnek 21:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Yarnek. I'm not sure what the problem could be (other than possibly not loading javascript correctly). I've asked wikia and they said that it could be the "Rich Text Editor" stalling on load. It's not an issue you can control. What you could do is go to your "preferences", click on "Edit" and then uncheck the "Enable Rich Text Editing" checkbox and save. See if that works - I'm going to post this on your talk page incase you don't see it. — Morder 22:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :After talking with Wikia about the RTE issue that you are having on your user page...It's an issue all around. Apparently the RTE isn't working at all on User pages only. A fix is in the works and will hopefully be out soon. — Morder 22:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, its working now. — Yarnek 22:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I noticed on the untitled sequel to "Star Trek" you asked about Gary mitchell, and what would happen if Kirk hadn't met him. There's a fan movie called Of Gods and Men, that deals with that question it's pretty cool, just google it and you should find it. :-) Welcome to Memory Alpha! Your choice of actions is unlimited as is your choice of weapons! Should you wish to use any you may fabricate anything you desire out of what you can find around you. You don't want to participate in Memory Alpha? You will decide otherwise... Yarnek is one of my favorite characters of the Original Series! -FC 18:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Categories Please do not create a new category without posting on the category suggestions page first. This is to make sure the category fits in with POV and is defined properly. --31dot 14:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know about that rule I won't do it again — Yarnek 14:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Links Hi. When linking to episode and film pages, please use templates, as demonstrated here - . Thanks, – Cleanse 00:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I just want to bring your attention to this. When linking to episodes and films, please use the template calls we have created. There's other magic they do besides just the link. Thanks. -- sulfur 15:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Credits sections Hi, Yarnak! Just letting you know you don't need to add a credits section for those actors who only made one appearance in Trek. It's unnecessary since his or her appearance is mentioned in the first sentence. Only actors who made "several" appearances (three or more) really need a credits section. I realize some actors who only made two appearances have a credits section, but that's only because the article hasn't been formatted to include the appearances in the main text. Anyway, if you could stop adding credits sections where their not needed, that would be great. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC)